Kurama? Wait that is a girl! Who is Arieta!
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: Kurama got a mission at an all girl school. His partner is married to Yomi and also working under Karasu. What is going on! KxH YxOC


Meet Arieta or Kurama as a girl

**Warning**- Kurama X Hiei and Yomi X OC if you are a fan girl of any of them and want to kill me please read the paragraph below.

**Notice**- I want to hear what you think even if you think it is the stupidest thing you ever read. If you are one of those Kurama is mine or Hiei is mine fangirls that want me dead for pairing them up review. In don't care if you cuss me out but I still want to hear what you think. So I ask you to take the extra 5 minuets to write a review and tell me what you think. A writer is nothing without feedback from the reader's good ort bad feedback. I couldn't do this without you guys so review for me and if not for me for others who want to see the reviews before reading it.

"Kurama! Listen I don't like this ether but the mission requires you dress as a girl. Every other detective is busy. You need to dress as a girl for us. Go to a girl school. You do have a partner though, Seina Reanna. You might know her from demon world. She married Yomi secretly but Yomi accepted the fact she works for sprit world. Kurama we are dying your hair and making you look like a girl." Kurama did as Koenma said and met up with Seina. "Hello! You must be Arieta Cruz. I am Seina Reanna. I am the LA, History and PE teacher!" Kurama nodded and followed her in his clothes. "We must get you out of those dear!" Seina threw a uniform at Kurama and explained the mission to him.

"So you got it Arieta or should I say Kurama?" Seina knew who he was how could she not know him when Yomi went on about him a lot. "Well I hope this works…Is it me Arieta or do you feel a demon near here? If I didn't know better I would say that jaganshi himself." Seina punched the wall open and looked up at Hiei. "Oh great what is it Hiei?" Seina also knew Hiei because of his work with Mukuro. "I came to see you actually. I was over with Mukuro at Yomi's and I was to give you this message from Yomi. Who is the girl? She looks so familiar…" Seina took the paper and looked at Hiei. "What else do you need from me?" Hiei was staring at Kurama and shook his head. "Nothing…Can I speak to this girl?" Seina walked out of the room and Kurama was afraid Hiei was onto him. "You aren't human girl…You look so familiar… I normally don't do this but it is bugging me to much you want to go out with me?"

Kurama never really wanted more in his life but Hiei taught he was a girl. "Sure. How can I deny a guy who could possibly kill me?" Kurama knew what he just said was wrong but that part that had loved Hiei was yelling at him to go for it. "Ok…I will see you outside the school at 7. Hiei ran off and Seina opened the door. "Got yourself into something you can't fix didn't you fox boy. I say go for it Arieta. I mean look at it this way if he falls in love with Arieta then there is a good chance he will or does love Kurama." Seina seemed to know what she was talking about as if this is what she pulled out to marry Yomi. "Go on have some fun tonight. I can keep watch myself." Kurama thanked her and ran off to get ready probably going to take one of Seina's dresses. After Kurama had gotten ready it was seven so he met up with Hiei. "Hello…I don't even know your name girl."

"I am Arieta Cruz." Hiei grabbed Kurama and carried him to the park. (I forgot to say Kurama's hair color is now purple in two braids.) "So Hiei right you have a lover?" Hiei looked at her and didn't know why he was going to spill his guts out to Arieta. "I don't but I don't know the feeling. I would say the closest thing is my best friend Kurama. I don't know humans may call it love." Kurama was blushing at this because of what Hiei said. "I see…Well I better head back to Seina…." Back at the school Seina was cooking Kurama dinner. "You are officially dismissed Mr. Minamino. I don't need your help on this mission. I in fact was called back to demon world today. You where asked to accompany me but if you prefer not to see Yomi and Shura I understand. I will give you the night to make up your mind."

Seina walked over to him and handed him a plate of food. "By they way you should tell Hiei. You see why Yomi chose me as his wife now? I can read minds a little and also not to mention my uh…. Seductive part that got most of his soldiers. Well not seductive more like join or die." Kurama looked at her and walked off. Seina was praying Kurama did the right thing. "Ok crow boy you can come out now." Karasu showed up and looked at her. "You are perfect to blackmail you know that. You got me Kurama I am grateful. Yomi will never know about your little relationship with Jin?" Seina slapped him. "He was drunk and so was I got it!" Karasu held her face and looked at her. "You are perfect you know…To bad you aren't a male." Karasu walked off and Seina stopped him knowing what she had to do. "Karasu! Wait up you forgot the sleeping potion you jerk." Seina gave it to him and stabbed him in his heart.

"You have to love your blade hidden under the clothing don't you Karasu?" Seina walked off leaving him for dead. "Seina I thought I heard a voice I knew…" Kurama then saw Karasu dead. "I see…He had blackmail on you didn't he?" Seina nodded her head and looked at Kurama. "Seina go to sleep. I think I should bury him if you don't mind." Seina went to her room and Kurama buried Karasu to see Hiei up in the tree. "I knew you where familiar… Arieta or is it Shuichi or Kurama?" Kurama poured water on his hair and the dye washed out. "You got me Hiei. So what is my punishment?" Hiei jumped down and looked at Kurama. "Nothing Kurama. I am just saying I told Arieta that I loved Kurama. Turns out they where one in the same. That makes me feel really bad." Kurama looked at Hiei and hugged him. "Hiei…I know it is a little late but remember your offer that I should go back to demon world. You think I might be able to take that for about a week?"

Hiei looked up at him and was a little shocked. "Kurama you mean that?" Kurama was Holding Hiei and then bent down to kiss him. "Hiei I love you." Kurama looked at Hiei he was smiling. That was a beautiful and rare sight. "Kurama…I don't know what to say…" Kurama picked him up. "How about saying I belong to Kurama and I am his uke?" Hiei looked at him and turned his head. "I am no uke!" Hiei was taken to Kurama's room. The next morning Kurama woke up and smelled Seina cooking breakfast again. "Well boys I am heading home and what about you Kurama? Yomi would love to um well he can't see you but know you came for a visit." Seina was washing the plates then heard something outside. "Excuse me for a minuet." Seina saw Karasu alive. "You don't give up do you?" Karasu looked at her and smiled. "You should know…You loved my sister." Seina slapped him. "You have no right to say that you jerk."

"Sure I do…Now be a good little girl and go get Kurama for me." Seina hit him in the face. "You are such a jerk. Why on earth do I have to do what you say?" Seina saw Karasu walk over to her and just grab her. "You are my little weapon. Your parents gave you up to me! Daughter of a dark lord born with the ultimate weapon inside her for one man alone to wield and like it or not that was me." Seina bent down to him. "What is it master?" Karasu smiled at her. "I forgot you are to have Yomi's child you can't fight." Karasu looked at her. "You aren't good for much expect being the thing I punish when she can't do her job and guess what you failed!" Karasu picked her up and took her to his home in human world. "You stupid girl! Please tell me you feel sorry that you failed because I am not in the mood to hurt the wife of Yomi today." Seina was hitting him on his head. "No I don't!" Karasu then grabbed her and the punishment began.

"Hiei Seina is gone! I have a bad feeling it was Karasu again." Kurama then found Seina's journal. "Oh lord…This isn't good. Seina is daughter of the dark lord given to Karasu at birth. Karasu treats her as a slave and hurts her for failing anything he asks. She married Yomi in hopes of Karasu leaving her alone but that never happened." Yomi showed up and heard everything through the door. "I see this is why my wife is always so scared when I even hug her." Kurama looked at Yomi a little worried. "We will save her Yomi. She means to much to you." Hiei didn't even really care. "Hiei will help on the ground Seina is important to you meaning she is also helpful to Mukuro." Hiei was hitting himself on the head when Karasu showed up with Seina fainted beat up and bleeding in his arms. "Cute girl…Not much more though. Yomi you can take her back." Yomi would have killed Karasu right then and there but he still had Seina in his arms.

"Let my wife go." Seina woke up hearing Yomi say that and punched Karasu in his jaw the got out of his arms. "Guys Karasu will come back if we don't use the secret art of containment on him! I know how to do it but I need someone else to kill him." Kurama was the first to step forward. "I will kill you. You tried to kill me and also Seina. You used Yomi's wife and also I know you hurt Hiei." Hiei looked at Kurama wondering how he knew that Karasu had hurt him. "Kill him now boys!" they all took part in killing Karasu. "Seina you did it he is dead forever." Seina fell to her knees. "I know! Yomi take me back home. I think our little kid wants out." Kurama looked at her and then noticed it was about that time. She really hid it well. "I can help deliver a child." So Kurama ran off into a room with Seina leaving Yomi and Hiei. "Hiei you love Kurama don't you?" Hiei nodded and Yomi sat down. "Don't worry you are in good hands with him."

A few hours later Kurama walked out holding two little babies. "Yomi this one is your daughter. Seina also had a son but it isn't hers." She told me when she gave birth to him. "Kurama this one isn't my child. It is the other dark lord's child. Unfortunately he can't have a child so I had it for him. The red eyes remind you of someone don't they? My dear half brother. Once he was to find his true love his half sister would bear his child. Kurama this is your child. Hiei is my half brother. I thought the red fuzz on his head was a dead give away though." Kurama handed Hiei the child. "So Hiei this is your child. What do you want to name it?" Hiei looked at Kurama and picked the name Vidane. "So Yomi how is the blue haired girl doing? Did you pick a name yet?" Yomi laughed a little knowing that this was a joke what Seina told him to name her. "Arieta is her name."

The end

I know that was stupid. I could make a sequel where Kuronue is now a threat and you get to see the ultimate weapon that is Seina. Seeing Kurama try to explain all this to his mother would be funny. Also I want to see Yusuke and Kuwabara react to all of it also so I probably will make a sequel. Oh if I don't stress enough. I am nothing with positive or negative reviews. Give me any feedback what so ever. Even if you are one of those crazy Kurama is mine or Hiei is mine fan girls that will pray I go to heck. I still want to hear you whining so please review.


End file.
